This invention relates to production of articles of ice confectionery coated with a dry particulate material, more particularly in the form of flakes.
Articles of ice confectionery coated with solid particulate materials are generally made by machines comprising a conveyor belt for the individual ice portions, a feed hopper above the conveyor belt delivering a curtain of particulate material through which the portions pass and an element for recycling the particulate materials. The recycling element may be a bucket elevator or a trough-equipped drum through which the conveyor belt passes, as described for example in French Pat. No. 2 419 028 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,083. The use of moving parts to recycle the particles is not compatible with the coating of brittle particles of a certain size such as, for example, cereal flakes which have to be able to remain intact.